1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to bingo marking devices and more particularly, to a holder adapted for supporting a bingo dauber in a marking position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Comfortably and accurately marking a bingo card is essential to enjoying a game of bingo. Marking a bingo card requires repetitive movements and being able to easily and comfortably make those movements greatly reduces the stress on a player's wrist. Furthermore, while playing bingo, it is necessary for a bingo player either to hold the bingo dauber in his hand or to lay the bingo dauber on the bingo table nervously hoping that the dauber does not roll away at the most inopportune moment.
During a game of bingo, it is important that a participant remain focused on the numbers called and correctly marking his card as expeditiously as possible. It is equally as important that a bingo participant be relaxed and comfortable because if a player's wrist becomes fatigued from continuously holding a bingo dauber and from repeatedly having to turn his wrist every time a number is called, a player's ability to respond quickly and accurately is diminished.
The prior art describes a variety of marking devices and marking device holders, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,891 issued on Jan. 1, 1988 to D.M. Molvik et al describes an ornamental design for a container used to hold a bingo card dauber. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,399 issued on Mar. 30, 1993 to W. F. Ziegler describes an ornamental design for an ink dauber. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,623 issued on Dec. 20, 1994 to H. J. D. Jones et al describes an ornamental design for a bingo clip board. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,620 issued on Dec. 17, 1996 to R. L. Czapiewski describes an ornamental design for a novelty paint-filled squeeze tube with an applicator tip.
An ornamental design for a bingo dauber bottle is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,042 issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to B. Roche. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,687 issued on Jul. 29, 1997 to J. M. Skoko describes an ornamental design for a rotating bingo dauber holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,482 issued on Mar. 22, 1966 to H. P. Keck describes improvements in hand stamps. A rotary date stamp consisting of a plurality of date printers of an endless belt-like form which are rotatably hinge on a frame is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,257 issued on Jul. 5, 1977 to T. Funahashi.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,719 issued on Oct. 24, 1978 to C. Wilhelm describes a holder for writing instruments which consists of a main body having at least two sockets for holding the writing end of a writing instrument. A container for both storing and displaying color markers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,446 issued on May 22, 1979 to G. L. Aronson. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,864 issued on Jul. 21, 1987 to M. S. Heagerty describes a drawing guide for drawing straight lines, arcs, and straight lines at an angle to a base line. A safety marker pen for small children is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,344 issued on May 2, 1995 to M. L. Gagne.
Although the prior art is replete with various types of marking devices and marking device accessories, the prior art does not describe any marking device or marking device adjunct with the unique features and function of the present invention. Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for an adaptation means that allows a bingo player to play bingo without worrying about accidentally or erroneously marking a bingo card. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.